A Cruel Beginning
by skintight-astral-flame
Summary: This is my version of the beginning which starts when Sebastian and Kathryn's parents get married and ends before the events in the movie. Rated R for Lanyage, Sexual Content and drug use. R&R! FINISHED!
1. Scenes 1-10

This is my version of the beginning when Kathryn and Sebastian's parents got married. It ends before the events in "Cruel Intentions" and shows Kathryn's decent into Sex, drugs and her lust for her Step-brother Sebastian.  
  
I don't own any of the "Cruel Intentions" Characters but the other are totally mine.  
  
It is rated R just like the movie so beware!  
  
  
  
1. INT- Townhouse- Day  
  
KATHRYN MERTEUIL, 15, walks along the hall. Camera follows her as she walks into the den. KATHRYN plops down in one of the large plush chairs and picks up a book, OTHELLO.  
  
The Buzzer rings and she stands up. Camera follows her as she walks to the front entrance of the Townhouse.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Who is it?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(V.O)  
  
Sebastian Valmont (Pause) My father asked me to meet him here.  
  
KATHRYN Brushes the wrinkles out of her skirt and opens the door. CUT TO- Amazingly hansom SEBASTIAN VALMONT standing there in an expensive suit.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Cont'd)  
  
Is he here?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Cheery)  
  
My mother and him are still out, but feel free to wait here for him.  
  
SEBASTIAN glides past her into the den area, He sits down in the chair KATHRYN had been sitting in before.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Annoyed)  
  
Make yourself comfortable.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I will, thanks.  
  
(Reaches over and looks at the book KATHRYN was reading)  
  
Othello. I had to read that for Lit class last year, what a boring ass book.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
That's not for class: I like reading.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Laughing)  
  
You mean for the hell of it?  
  
KATHRYN Glares at him  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Do you have a problem with reading, Mr. Valmont?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Smiles)  
  
I just think if you don't need to read something then Fuck it, Get someone else to do the work for you, that's my motto.  
  
KATHRYN is appalled.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Proudly)  
  
Well some people don't like to talk the easy way out.  
  
SEBASTIAN stands up and walks very closely to KATHRYN, right in her face.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Do you have any friends?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Pushes him away)  
  
Yes, Infact I'm one of the most popular girls at my school.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
And what school would that be?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Indicates the badge on her sweater)  
  
Manchester Prep.  
  
SEBASTIAN sits back down.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I've heard of that school, it's a snob school right?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Offended)  
  
And what school do you go to? Rude academy?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Grabs his heart and falls to the ground laughing)  
  
My god. My feelings, you hurt them!  
  
Fed up, KATHRYN walks back towards her room; Camera follows.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Hurry up, mother, please.  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
(V.O)  
  
Kathryn, Darling, come into the den will you.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Coming mother.  
  
KATHRYN walks into the den.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Nice to see you again Mr. Valmont.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
Hello Kathryn, I see you met my son Sebastian.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Are we staying long?  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
We have an announcement to make.  
  
KATHRYN sat down on the couch beside SEBASTIAN.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
We have been dating for the last couple months. We've enjoyed each others company and have come to the decision that we should get married  
  
TIFFANY extends her left hand and shows off the glittering engagement ring.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Mother.  
  
(Smiles)  
  
I'm so happy for you.  
  
(Hugs her mother)  
  
CUT TO- Camera shows KATHRYN's real reaction to the news, unhappy.  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
(Whispering to her daughter)  
  
This is it, Kathryn. He is the mother load.  
  
KATHRYN smiles and sits down beside SEBASTIAN.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Father! Why didn't you tell me!  
  
EDWARD walks up to SEBASTIAN.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
I knew that you were not going to be happy Sebastian. You haven't liked a single woman I've dated since your mother died. And I know that the fact your going to be moving and changing schools wouldn't enlighten you ether.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Angry)  
  
Changing School! I won't be attending Prissy Prep with her will I?  
  
EDWARD:  
  
I've been assured you will get your very best education there. Just look at Kathryn- She's president of the French club and on the head masters list.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
You want me to be like her? There is no fucking way. I'm out of here.  
  
SEBASTIAN grabs his Jacket and storms off.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
You must excuse him, He isn't usually that damn stubborn. He just doesn't like the thought of anyone replacing his mother.  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
(Puts her arms around her husband.)  
  
I'm sure once you and him move in then everything will be fine.  
  
  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Timid)  
  
Mother, this whole night has tired me out, I'm going to retire to my room. Good night Mr. Valmont.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
Goodnight Kathryn, and feel free to call me dad.  
  
KATHRYN nods her head and walks towards her bedroom.  
  
  
  
2. EXT- Central Park- Day  
  
There are hundreds of guests sitting in a row as TIFFANY and EDWARD exchange vows.  
  
The Subtitle reads 2 WEEKS LATER.  
  
PRIEST:  
  
And do you Edward Valmont take Tiffany Merteuil to be you wife. Through rich and poor, sickness and health till dead do you part?  
  
EDWARD:  
  
(Looking into TIFFANY's eyes)  
  
I do.  
  
PRIEST:  
  
Then by the power vested in me, by the state of New York. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your wife.  
  
EDWARD and TIFFANY exchange a passionate kiss.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Under his Breath)  
  
Fuck me-  
  
CUT TO-  
  
KATHRYN's P.O.V looking lovingly at her mother and Step Father, and then to her view of SEBASTIAN.  
  
EDWARD picks TIFFANY up and carries her down the isle. SEBASTIAN and KATHRYN follow behind.  
  
SEBASTIAN slows down a little and looks at KATHRYN's ass.  
  
  
  
3. INT- Townhouse- Night  
  
KATHRYN opens the door to the townhouse. Behind her is SEBASTIAN carrying a box full of his things.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Welcome to your new home,  
  
(Tosses keys on hallways table.)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Great,  
  
(Walks in)  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Cont'd)  
  
Your room is down the hall and to the left.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Puts down the box)  
  
And where is your room?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Shocked and disgusted)  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
KATHRYN turns and walks towards her room. SEBASTIAN follows.  
  
INTERCUT WITH:  
  
4. INT- KATHRYN's room- Night  
  
KATHRYN enters and SEBASTIAN Follows.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(angry)  
  
Do you mind?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Begins flipping through KATHRYN's things)  
  
Not at all. Nice room, a little plain though. I always thought you would have one of those Art Deco room's thought.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Annoyed)  
  
That's nice, Please leave, I'm going to take a Bath.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Care for some company?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Disgusted)  
  
Excuse me! You're my Stepbrother!  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Smiling)  
  
Right, your brother. Isn't that what Brother and sisters do, take Baths together?  
  
KATHRYN pushes past SEBASTIAN and walks into the BATHROOM.  
  
KATHRYN runs the water into the Bathtub.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(V.O)  
  
Are you sure? I could wash those hard to reach places.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Stay the hell away from me!  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(V.O)  
  
I can't, remember, you're my sister.  
  
KATHRYN places a CD into her player and turns it on. Classical music begins to play.  
  
KATHRYN unzips her dress.  
  
CUT TO- KATHRYN's feet as the dress falls down.  
  
KATHRYN climbs into the bathtub.  
  
CUT TO- Shoulder shot of KATHRYN lying in the tub.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(V.O)  
  
When are you going to stop being so Damn boring Kathryn? I could show you a whole 'nother world.  
  
KATHRYN closes her eyes.  
  
  
  
5. INT- KATHRYN's room- Night  
  
KATHRYN walks out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.  
  
Walks to the door and is about to step out when she sees: Nude photos of her in the bath.  
  
KATHRYN rushes over and rips one off the wall.  
  
CLOSE UP- The writing on the bottom of the photo: Kathryn You could be a model, too bad your not sexy- Love Sebastian.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Shocked)  
  
Oh God-  
  
  
  
6. INT- SEBASTIAN's room- Night  
  
SEBASTIAN is sitting at his desk, watching the door.  
  
KATHRYN enters.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Pissed)  
  
What the hell did you think you were doing? You had no right.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I thought you would be flattered.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Flattered? You took pictures of me Nude!  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Yawns)  
  
Like I said before Kathryn, you're so boring! Who cares what I did, it's not like anyone else are going to see them. They're going to be part of my personal collection.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Rips picture in two)  
  
You're sick. I'm you sister for Christ sakes.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Pictures of his camera and starts shooting pictures)  
  
That's it! You're so sexy when you're angry.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Slaps SEBASTIAN across the face)  
  
I'm going to get you back for this!  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Grabs her arms)  
  
Oh I do hope so- I want to see what I priss can actually do.  
  
(Looks down)  
  
You really should get dressed.  
  
KATHRYN pulls back and exits the room.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Looking at other pictures which he has on his desk)  
  
Wait 'til the guys see these pictures. I bet I can find one of them to get her fucking.  
  
  
  
7. EXT- Central Park- Day  
  
KATHRYN is walking with her best friend ABBY CARLSON, 15, down a pathway in the park.  
  
ABBY:  
  
Did you tell your mother?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Shakes her head)  
  
She's not home yet, and she didn't leave a number where I could contact her. Guess she didn't want anything messing this marriage up.  
  
ABBY:  
  
Maybe you shouldn't tell her. Just get to know Sebastian better.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I don't want to get to know him; I don't trust him.  
  
ABBY:  
  
Are you sure he's such a bad guy?  
  
KATHRYN doesn't answer.  
  
Looks around to find something to get her mind off SEBASTIAN.  
  
ABBY:  
  
Look Kath- Court Reynolds is coming our way.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
The captain of the Football team.  
  
CUT TO- COURT REYNOLDS, 17, walking towards the girls.  
  
COURT:  
  
(Smiling)  
  
Hi Kathryn.  
  
(Pause)  
  
I'm Court Reynolds.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Smiling)  
  
I know who you are.  
  
COURT:  
  
Well that's superb; it means no embarrassingly long introductions.  
  
ABBY:  
  
(To KATHRYN)  
  
I'll call you later.  
  
ABBY exits.  
  
COURT and KATHRYN begin to walk.  
  
COURT:  
  
As you know, I'm very selective in who I date. I only like the best, and I've seen you, you are defiantly one of the best.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Thank you, I think.  
  
COURT:  
  
So I wanted to know if you would care to attend a small get together with me. It would mean a great deal. Say you will.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Smiling)  
  
Of Course, I'd love to.  
  
COURT:  
  
(Cheerful)  
  
Excellent. Well I will pick you up tomorrow night then. I'm sure we will have an immense time.  
  
(Kisses KATHRYN's Cheek.)  
  
See you then.  
  
COURT exits.  
  
KATHRYN stands in the middle of Central Park, smiling.  
  
  
  
8. INT- Townhouse- Day  
  
KATHRYN enters into the den. SEBASTIAN is sitting on the couch reading a magazine.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Not looking up)  
  
So how was your walk with your friend Abby?  
  
  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Fine.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Define Fine.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I don't think that it's any of you business.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I beg to differ. I'm sure that I was the number one topic, so please, share.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Walking up to him)  
  
Sorry to crush you male ego but you didn't even come second in the conversation. Infact the number one topic was about Court Reynolds asking me out.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Thinks for a minute)  
  
Court Reynolds? I've heard about him. I may be new at your school but I can tell when I guy gets a lot of Ass and that guy gets Ass. (Comes closer to KATHRYN) Guess we know why he likes you.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
You have utterly no idea what you are talk about.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Shaking his head)  
  
I bet the only reason he asked you out was to get in your pants.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Not all men are about sex.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Strokes KATHRYN's Cheek lightly. She pulls away)  
  
Oh, Naive Kathryn. All men are about Sex, sorry to tell you.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Turns on her heel)  
  
Your Wrong.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Grabs her arm)  
  
Am I?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(trying to push him away)  
  
Let me go.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
How about a bet then?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm not going to make a bet with you! (SEBASTIAN still doesn't let go) Will you leave me alone if I do?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I promise.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Fine.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Excellent. If this Court guy doesn't tries to make a move on you, then I'll leave you alone about this. But if he does then you ass is mine.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Court is a great guy and he would never try to make a move on me. Realize that.  
  
KATHRYN turned and walked back towards her bedroom.  
  
  
  
9. INT- Townhouse- Night  
  
KATHRYN is in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her outfit.  
  
Enter SEBASTIAN.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I think that dress should be easy enough for court to rip of, thought you'd be wise to lower the neckline.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
You'll see; Court isn't like one of your over-sex friends. He likes me because I'm smart and beautiful.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Snickering)  
  
I cannot wait to see your face when this night is over. I'll make sure to have my camera ready.  
  
The Sounds of the Buzzer enters the apartment.  
  
MAI-LEE:  
  
Miss Kathryn. Mr. Reynolds is here.  
  
KATHRYN steps out of the bathroom and walks towards the door. Camera Follows.  
  
COURT:  
  
Kathryn, you look astonishing.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Doesn't she.  
  
KATHRYN turns around and gives SEBASTIAN the dirtiest look in the world.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Cont'd)  
  
I'm Sebastian Valmont, Kathryn's stepbrother.  
  
COURT and SEBASTIAN shake.  
  
COURT:  
  
I've seen you around at Manchester. I didn't know that you and Kathryn were siblings.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Annoyed)  
  
Only by marriage, can we go?  
  
COURT:  
  
(To SEBASTIAN)  
  
Don't wait up.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Thought never crossed my mind.  
  
The door shuts and SEBASTIAN walks back into the den.  
  
MAI-LEE is cleaning the floor.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Mai-lee, why don't you take the night off?  
  
MAI-LEE:  
  
Thank you sir.  
  
MAI-LEE stands up and exits.  
  
SEBASTIAN walks over to the phone and picks up KATHRYN's phone book. SEBASTIAN picks up the phone and dials.  
  
CUT TO- ABBY CARLSON: 555- 2889  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Is Abby there?  
  
VOICE:  
  
(V.O)  
  
One moment.  
  
ABBY:   
  
(V.O)  
  
Hello?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Abby, it's Sebastian Valmont. I was wondering if you would like to join me at my house tonight for a little while.  
  
ABBY:  
  
(V.O)  
  
(Pause)  
  
I don't know. Kathryn's told me some pretty bad stories about you.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Complete and utter Bullshit I assure you. Only for an hour or two.  
  
ABBY:  
  
(V.O)  
  
(Reluctant)  
  
I guess I could come over for a little while.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Well I'm sure you know that address so I will see you when you get here.  
  
Sound of DIAL TONE; SEBASTIAN hangs up the phone on the receiver.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Well, I guess I won't have a boring night after all. Wait 'til Kathryn sees what her best friend is doing with me.  
  
  
  
10. INT- Court's Car- Night  
  
KATHRYN and COURT are in the middle of a very hot a heavy make out session when COURT's hand begins to travel up KATHRYN's skirt.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Pushes COURT off)  
  
Wait a minute. I don't know if I'm ready for this.  
  
COURT:  
  
Ready for what? No pressure.  
  
(Leans in and kisses her)  
  
(Hand begins to unzip her dress)  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Pushes him off again)  
  
I can't do this. Not here.  
  
COURT:  
  
(Semi Angry)  
  
I understand. I'll take you home.  
  
  
  
11. INT- Townhouse- Day  
  
KATHRYN enters the town house looking upset.  
  
She hears moaning and groaning.  
  
KATHRYN walks down the hall towards the bedrooms.  
  
KATHRYN has a disgusted look on her face. She opens SEBASTIAN's door and looks in.  
  
CUT TO- nothing there.  
  
KATHRYN opens her bedroom door.  
  
CUT TO- SEBASTIAN and ABBY.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Confused)  
  
What the hell-  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Rolling off ABBY)  
  
Home early sister, care to join us.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(To ABBY)  
  
Get out of my house, now!  
  
ABBY:  
  
(Wrapping a sheet around herself)  
  
I can explain.  
  
(Grabs her dress and slips it on)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Don't forget these.  
  
(SEBASTIAN tosses over her underwear)  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I don't care what you can explain. Get the hell out of my house.  
  
(Opens the door)  
  
Feel free to let the door hit you in the ass on you way out.  
  
ABBY steps out and KATHRYN slams the door.  
  
SEBASTIAN enters the room, wearing his boxers.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Thank god, I thought she was never going to leave. Somebody needs to give her some pointers about fucking, and what guys want to hear. So how was your night?  
  
(Lights up a cigarette)  
  
By the look on your face I guess I was right.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Begins to walk away)  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Can bear the thought of being wrong. (Beat) You do know I get you now.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Angry)  
  
I would never let you touch me.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
While I enjoy the thought, it's not for me; it's for a friend.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm not some cheap whore you can lend out.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I never said anything about cheep.  
  
KATHRYN throws a pillow and him and lies back on the couch.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Fine be that way. I'll be in the shower trying to get the stench of virgin out of my hair.  
  
SEBASTIAN exits.  
  
KATHRYN walks over to the phone and picks it up. She dials a number.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Hi, it's Kathryn. Just listen okay. I like you and I've changed my mind. Will you come over tomorrow?  
  
(Pause)  
  
You will, exceptional.  
  
KATHRYN hangs up the phone and lies back on the couch, closing her eyes. 


	2. Scenes 11-25

11. INT- Townhouse- Morning  
  
KATHRYN is lying on the couch, asleep.  
  
SEBASTIAN walks in and kisses her- she jumps up.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
have a good sleep?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Not as good as in my own bed but I guess it will have to do.  
  
(Begins to fix her hair)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I had that maid of yours strip your bed so you can feel free to go back in there.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Snotty)  
  
And what makes you think I want to?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Well I'm sure that Court doesn't want to fuck on the couch.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Were you listening in on my phone call? First you sleep with my best friend and now this?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I was bored to tears. I needed to find something to do.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Are you always-such an asshole?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
What can say, Runs in the family.  
  
(Sits down beside KATHRYN)  
  
So when Court is done with you I have a couple friends who just loved your photos and would like to test what you made of.  
  
KATHRYN looks at her stepbrother with pure rage.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Why do you keep doing this?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Don't you realize dear sister; I want you to be like me. I know how to get power. A week at your school and I've already made it on the good side of the departing Student Body President, and comes end of elections I plan to be president.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
No one would ever vote for you.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I beg to differ. Kathryn being president isn't about bake sales and helping the school, it's about screwing over everyone in your way to get the power. And I know that's what you want, the power. So do you can for my help?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Never.  
  
(Walks away)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Calling to her)  
  
You'll never win Kathryn!  
  
  
  
12. EXT- Townhouse- night  
  
COURT is standing outside KATHRYN's townhouse.  
  
CUT TO- KATHRYN standing at her balcony.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
One minute and I'll buzz you up.  
  
(Disappears back inside)  
  
COURT smiles and tucks a condom into his jacket pocket and walks towards the doors.  
  
  
  
13. INT- Townhouse- Night  
  
KATHRYN opens the door and lets COURT in.  
  
COURT immediately kisses KATHRYN.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Leaning away)  
  
Okay, I thought we could start with a drink first. In the Den.  
  
COURT:  
  
(Looking around)  
  
Is anyone else here? Your stepbrother Sebastian?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
They're all gone. I even gave the hired help the night off. So it could be just you and me.  
  
COURT:  
  
Perfect.  
  
(Kisses KATHRYN again)  
  
So where is your bedroom?  
  
KATHRYN smiles awkwardly and leads him down the hall. Opening the door COURT sweeps her into his arms and leads her over to the bed.  
  
COURT's hands reach over and unzip her skirt.  
  
KATHRYN pulls COURT's sweater off.  
  
COURT pulls KATHRYN's shirt off and climbs on top of her.  
  
  
  
14. INT- KATHRYN's room- Night  
  
COURT is on top of KATHRYN. He Kisses her lips and then around her neck.  
  
CLOSE UP: KATHRYN's Pleasure response.  
  
KATHRYN grabs COURT harder as he kisses her again.  
  
  
  
15. EXT- Townhouse- Morning  
  
Establishing shot  
  
  
  
16. INT- Townhouse- Morning  
  
KATHRYN is dress in a robe as she say goodbye to COURT.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Are you sure you have to leave.  
  
(Seductively)  
  
Sebastian won't be home for another hour at least.  
  
COURT:  
  
(Kisses her cheek)  
  
I'll see you tomorrow at school.  
  
KATHRYN Grabs his face and kisses him harder.  
  
COURT:  
  
Good Day Ms. Merteuil.  
  
COURT Leaves and passes by SEBASTIAN.  
  
SEBASTIAN walks in before KATHRYN shuts the door.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Looks at KATHRYN's Robe)  
  
I see you gave it up for him.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Looks at his wrinkled suit)  
  
And I see you found a cheap whore to give you ass.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Impressed by KATHRYN's comeback)  
  
In a word. Some of those girls at your school sure a sluts.  
  
(Changes subject)  
  
I'm having some friends stop by later. And I think you might want to meet them.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I have no interest in meeting your Sex-Crazed friends. Sorry.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Well if you change your mind you know where to find us.  
  
(Walks towards the kitchen)  
  
KATHRYN walks towards the bedroom.  
  
  
  
17. INT- Townhouse- Day  
  
ERIC MASTERS and KARL SYRETT, Both 16, sit by SEBASTIAN in the Den.  
  
ERIC:  
  
So where is this Stepsister of your Valmont?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Probably declaring in her diary about her night.  
  
ERIC:  
  
Her night?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Oh Court Reynolds fucked her last night.  
  
KARL:  
  
Thought that was going to be my job?  
  
ERIC:  
  
Court Reynolds, I've heard of him. He has cash doesn't he?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
And if Kathryn is anything like her mother than that would be the only reason she is with him,  
  
KATHRYN walks up behind them  
  
She is wearing only a towel.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I assure you my intentions are better than that.  
  
(Walks up to her brother)  
  
Would it be all right if Sebastian and I talk alone?  
  
ERIC:  
  
No problem.  
  
KARL:  
  
(Hands KATHRYN a slip of paper)  
  
Ever need a good fuck feel free to call me.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Rolls her eyes)  
  
Sure thing.  
  
THE GUYS leave.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Look at you. Yesterday you were Virgin Mary and now-  
  
He must have been something good.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
There is nothing different about me Sebastian.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
You parading around our house in a towel. No everything is the same.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I thought that you had gone out with your friends, that's all. Besides this is my house and I'll dress however I please to.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Rubs his hand down KATHRYN's arm)  
  
Was I complaining?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Please, moving on, do you know when the parentals are heading home?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I do believe my father said sometime this week but I don't remember, why?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
No reason.  
  
(Stands up and walks towards her bedroom.)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Kathryn Wait.  
  
KATHRYN turns around.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
What?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Hands her another slip of paper)  
  
Call this person. I think you might be interested in what she has to say.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Fine.  
  
(Continues walking to the bedrooms.)  
  
  
  
18. INT- KATHRYN's bedroom- Night  
  
KATHRYN picks up her phone and dials the number.  
  
VOICE:  
  
(V.O)  
  
Hello?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Is this Laura Briand?  
  
LAURA:  
  
(V.O)  
  
Yes. And who is this calling me?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
My name is Kathryn Merteuil. My stepbrother Sebastian Valmont gave me your number.  
  
LAURA:  
  
(V.O)  
  
He told me you would call, and that I should help you be less of a priss.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm not a priss,  
  
LAURA:  
  
(V.O)  
  
You go to Manchester, right?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Yes.  
  
LAURA:  
  
(V.O)  
  
Then you're a priss.  
  
(Beat)  
  
But I can change that. Meet me tomorrow after class at Bloomingdale's and we will talk.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Okay.  
  
KATHRYN hangs up the phone and sits on her bed, a little confused by what had just happened.  
  
  
  
19. INT- Bloomingdale's- Day  
  
KATHRYN comes walking in, still dress in her Manchester Prep uniform.  
  
CUT TO- LAURA BRIAND, 19, looking at an assortment of eveningwear.  
  
LAURA See's KATHRYN and walks up to her.  
  
LAURA:  
  
(Examining KATHRYN)  
  
You're in your school uniform.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
So?  
  
LAURA:  
  
First thing never wear your uniform any other place then school.  
  
(Hands KATHRYN a couple outfits)  
  
Second tell me about this guy you are seeing.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Well his name is Court and he's a senor at my school-  
  
LAURA:  
  
(Still passing KATHRYN clothing)  
  
Skip the boring bullshit, How many times have you fucked him?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Trying to hold onto the clothes)  
  
Once-  
  
LAURA:  
  
(Looks at her.)  
  
Once? So how many other people have you fucked?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Just him.  
  
LAURA:  
  
Kathryn, do you want my advice?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Okay-  
  
LAURA:  
  
Sleep with as many people as possible. Sex can be used as a very beneficial weapon; you just need to know how to use it.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Really?  
  
LAURA turns to her.  
  
LAURA:  
  
Kathryn would I lie to you? I'm trying to help you.  
  
(Picks up a black and Orange corset top)  
  
Here try this on.  
  
KATHRYN takes all the clothing and LAURA pulls her over to the dressing rooms.  
  
KATHRYN walks into the dressing room.  
  
LAURA:  
  
So what else have you done with Court besides have sex?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(V.O)  
  
What do you mean?  
  
LAURA:  
  
Well have you given him a blowjob?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(V.O)  
  
No. Gross.  
  
LAURA:  
  
Don't be ridiculous. It isn't gross and guys really like it.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(V.O)  
  
But I don't know how.  
  
LAURA:  
  
I'm sure that Sebastian could help you learn.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(V.O)  
  
Please he's my Stepbrother.  
  
LAURA:  
  
That doesn't mean I thing. Don't you find him attractive?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(V.O)  
  
He's all right, I guess.  
  
LAURA:  
  
He can be an immense help Kathryn, in achieving your goals. Like winning Student Body President.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(V.O)  
  
How did you know about that?  
  
LAURA:  
  
That doesn't matter, what matters is you winning. You do want to win, right?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(V.O)  
  
Of course.  
  
LAURA:  
  
Good.  
  
(Looks over to the curtain)  
  
Are you coming out of there anytime soon?  
  
KATHRYN steps out in the Black/Orange corset tank top and a pair of black pants.  
  
LAURA:  
  
Something is missing  
  
(Looks around. See's a pair of Sunglasses. Places them on KATHRYN)  
  
Now that is style.  
  
KATHRYN looks in the mirror.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
You think?  
  
LAURA:  
  
I can see the boy drooling already.  
  
  
  
20. INT- Townhouse- Day  
  
Both KATHRYN and LAURA come walking into the house.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Just let me put my things in my room.  
  
(To MAI-LEE)  
  
Fix Laura a drink.  
  
MAI-LEE:  
  
Yes Ms. Kathryn.  
  
KATHRYN exits.  
  
SEBASTIAN enters.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Was that my overly prissy stepsister who passed by or do you have a twin?  
  
LAURA:  
  
Like?  
  
SEBASTIAN sits down. LAURA sits on his lap.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I knew you would come through.  
  
LAURA:  
  
Like I would let you down. But she does need some help with something's. So I offered you brotherly help.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
You do realize you owe me then.  
  
LAURA:  
  
(Slips off his lap and bends down infrount of her crotch.)  
  
How's this.  
  
Cut to- Back view of SEBASTIAN.  
  
SOUND: Zipper being unzipped.  
  
CLOSE UP- SEBASTIAN's face.  
  
CUT TO- KATHRYN entering.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Turning around)  
  
Oh god, sorry.  
  
LAURA:  
  
(Standing up into view)  
  
Don't be. Would you like try?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Okay.  
  
KATHRYN bends down out of shot.  
  
LAURA watches over her, smiling.  
  
  
  
21. INT- COURT's Car- Night  
  
COURT has his arm around KATHRYN as he drives.  
  
COURT:  
  
I'm glad you could come.  
  
KATHRYN smiles.  
  
  
  
22. INT- Party- Night  
  
KATHRYN and COURT are sitting on a couch. KATHRYN finishes of another glass of champagne.  
  
SERVER passes by.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Another one please.  
  
(Places her glass on the tray)  
  
Now!  
  
SERVER leaves.  
  
KATHRYN gets up very close to COURT.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Where can we go to be alone?  
  
Starts to stroke his cheek.  
  
COURT:  
  
Kathryn, not now.  
  
(Takes her hands away)  
  
SERVER comes back and hands her the glass.  
  
KATHRYN takes the glass and shoos the server away.  
  
COURT:  
  
I need to tend to some business. Will you be fine alone?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Sure thing.  
  
(COURT exits)  
  
(Finishes her drink)  
  
Can I get another drink here?  
  
ENTER: JASON TIRISON, 17.  
  
JASON walks up to KATHRYN and sits beside her.  
  
JASON:  
  
You want something better than alcohol?  
  
KATHRYN looks at him and nods.  
  
JASON:  
  
Follow me then.  
  
KATHRYN takes her glass and follows.  
  
  
  
23. INT- Room- Night  
  
KATHRYN and JASON enter the room.  
  
JASON:  
  
Just sit over there.  
  
(Points to the bed)  
  
KATHRYN tipsily walks over and sits on the bed.  
  
CUT TO- JASON pulls out a small vile of Coke.  
  
JASON begins to walk back to the bed.  
  
JASON:  
  
(Extending the vile)  
  
Try some of this.  
  
KATHRYN takes the small vile, JASON hands her a small coke spoon.  
  
JASON:  
  
Here let me show you.  
  
(Snorts a bump)  
  
That easy.  
  
KATHRYN takes the and does the same.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
That was easy.  
  
(Grabs her glass and takes another drink)  
  
JASON:  
  
So are you and Court dating?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
We're supposed to be, and I had a new trick to show him and everything.  
  
JASON:  
  
Show me.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Laura did say I should practice.  
  
KATHRYN slips off the bed and bends down out of shot.  
  
  
  
23. INT- Party- Night  
  
COURT is walking around, talking to people.  
  
Stops CHRISTIAN MORRIS.  
  
COURT:  
  
Have you seen Kathryn?  
  
CHRISTIAN:  
  
Actually I thought I saw her head towards the bedrooms with Jason Tirison twenty minutes ago.  
  
COURT:  
  
Thanks  
  
(Turns and walks away.)  
  
  
  
24. INT- Room- Night  
  
KATHRYN is lying on the bed when COURT enters.  
  
CUT TO- Empty vile of coke on the floor.  
  
COURT:  
  
(Walks over to KATHRYN)  
  
Kathryn wake up.  
  
(Sakes her a bit)  
  
What's going on?  
  
KATHRYN rolls over.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Drunk)  
  
Morning.  
  
COURT:  
  
Its still night.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
What time is it?  
  
COURT:  
  
Late, come on I will get you home.  
  
COURT picks KATHRYN up into his arms.  
  
  
  
25. INT- Car- Night  
  
COURT is driving and KATHRYN is lying against the window.  
  
KATHRYN is Very drunk.  
  
COURT:  
  
So what were you and Jason doing?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Jealous? I had to find something to do as you just left me alone.  
  
COURT:  
  
I had business to take care of.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
What was her name?  
  
COURT:  
  
You think I'm cheating on you, is that it?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
That's exactly what I'm saying, but you know what-  
  
(Sits up)  
  
If you're going to fuck around on me I'm going to fuck around on you.  
  
(Lies back down)  
  
COURT:  
  
What's brought out this sudden change in you Kathryn?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Maybe it's just that alcohol talking.  
  
There is a moment of awkward silence.  
  
COURT:  
  
You do realize we are the perfect couple at Manchester?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Looks at him)  
  
Your point?  
  
COURT:  
  
My point is with my power and your-  
  
(Pauses)  
  
We could rule the school. You are still campaigning for president right?  
  
(KATHRYN nods)  
  
Well when you win that we will have all the power.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
And what, we act like we actually are dating.  
  
COURT:  
  
We don't have to act.  
  
(Kisses KATHRYN)  
  
We just can find other people to please us.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Thinks for a minute)  
  
Agreed. 


	3. Scenes 26-33

26. INT- Manchester Prep Hallway- Day  
  
KATHRYN and COURT are walking down the hallway together.  
  
People who pass look at them.  
  
A GIRL comes up to KATHRYN.  
  
GIRL #1:  
  
Hello Kathryn, Court. I'm having a party this weekend and I would love for both of you could come.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Takes an Invitation)  
  
We'll see if we can make it.  
  
COURT and KATHRYN walk away.  
  
COURT take's the invitation and throws it in the garbage.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Why did you do that?  
  
COURT:  
  
Please, she's a freshman; neither of us can show up at a freshman's party.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Oh, All right, probably wouldn't have been any good anyways.  
  
COURT:  
  
(Puts his arm around KATHRYN)  
  
(Whispering)  
  
There is Marc Cameron, He works in the file office. This is your chance to get some dirt on the other candidates.  
  
KATHRYN turns and kisses him.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Whispering)  
  
I won't let you down.  
  
KATHRYN walks over to MARC CAMERON.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Hi Marc. What are you doing?  
  
MARC:  
  
(Surprised)  
  
Kathryn.  
  
(Calmer)  
  
I'm not busy at all.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Pointing into a classroom)  
  
Can we talk?  
  
MARC:  
  
Sure  
  
(Walks into classroom.)  
  
Intercut with:  
  
  
  
27. INT- Classroom- Day  
  
MARC walks into the classroom. KATHRYN shuts the door.  
  
MARC:  
  
What did you-  
  
(KATHRYN pushes him up against the wall and kisses him)  
  
(Pushes her away)  
  
Kathryn.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
What? Don't you like me?  
  
MARC:  
  
It's not that, aren't you dating Court Reynolds?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm such a bad person. I came here with other motives, but I couldn't help myself?  
  
MARC:  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(wiping away fake tears)  
  
You work in the file office don't you?  
  
MARC:  
  
Yes-  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Can you get me the other candidates' files?  
  
MARC:  
  
It could mean a great deal of trouble for me.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Please. I'll give you anything.  
  
MARC:  
  
Meet me by the gardens at Lunch. I'll give them to you then.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Kisses his cheek)  
  
Thanks, You're the best.  
  
KATHRYN leaves.  
  
  
  
28. INT- Hallway- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN is chatting with a girl when he sees KATHRYN walking down the hallway. He stops talking and walks up behind her.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
And what were we doing?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Business, as usual.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Highly unlikely. Were we giving blowjobs in the janitor's closet?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Sebastian I don't have to sink to your level, people like me.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Really, we will see. So where are you heading.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
My classroom.  
  
(Beat)  
  
You should think about doing that also.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Please, I have English.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Sebastian do you intend on being a fuck up you who life? Or are you just going to get daddy to help you succeed?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Smiles)  
  
Nice talking to you Kathryn.  
  
(Walks away)  
  
KATHRYN continues walking down the hall. See's JASON TIRISON walking down the hall. Stops him.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Pulls him over)  
  
I need to talk to you.  
  
JASON:  
  
What about?  
  
Start walking down the hall.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Whispering)  
  
I was wondering if you could get me more of the stuff I had the other night.  
  
JASON:  
  
The coke? I'm not the one you should be talking to about getting that.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Whom should I talk to then?  
  
JASON:  
  
Blaine Tuttle is who, he provides most of Manchester who anything you could imagine.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'll look into it then. Thanks.  
  
(KATHRYN turns on her heal and walks in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
29. INT- Townhouse- Day  
  
LAURA and KATHRYN are sitting in the living room drinking a bottle of wine.  
  
LAURA:  
  
I must say that you are doing exceptionally well. Without my help you would still be the same priss you were when I met you.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Well I'm not there yet but if we keep working on it.  
  
LAURA:  
  
So where are these Candidate profiles you managed to get in you possession?  
  
KATHRYN reaches into her book bag and pulls out 5 file folders.  
  
LAURA:  
  
(begins to read)  
  
Wow some of this stuff is very personal, it should be easy to ruin their reputations.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Unsure)  
  
Ruin their reputations?  
  
LAURA:  
  
It's the easiest way to guarantee a win Kathryn. I say you hold a party for all candidates and we will make sure this information becomes availably for everyone to see.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
If it means I'll win.  
  
LAURA:  
  
Trust me when I'm through, you will own that school.  
  
(Smiles)  
  
Now where is Sebastian?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I do believe he went to pick up my mother and stepfather. Why?  
  
LAURA:  
  
Because we should get his help for this party. You need to remember that you can never take the blame. Everyone needs to love you. You should always use Sebastian to take the fall.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
What if he won't allow me to?  
  
LAURA:  
  
Don't tell him, just make sure he does whatever you tell him to, play with his mind. It's extremely easy Kathryn.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I can do that.  
  
SEBASTIAN, EDWARD and TIFFANY enter living room.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Mother,  
  
(Stands up and walks over to her mother, hugs her)  
  
How was your vacation?  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
Excellent, I hear from Sebastian that you're running for president.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Smiling)  
  
I see Sebastian can't keep his mouth shut. I wanted to tell you.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
Your mother and I are very proud.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Half smile)  
  
Thank you Mr. Valmont.  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
(Noticing LAURA)  
  
And you are?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Mother this is Laura Briand; she is a friend of mine.  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
You attend Manchester?  
  
LAURA:  
  
(Kindly)  
  
I'm afraid I never had the luxury of attending such a school as Manchester. My father hasn't gain his fortune until recently.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
And what does you father do?  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
Please Edward; we shouldn't bore Kathryn's company with such boring matters.  
  
LAURA smiles.  
  
LAURA:  
  
Actually I should be leaving, Kathryn I will see you later. Good day Sebastian.  
  
LAURA exits.  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
What a nice girl. How did you meet her?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Sebastian introduced us actually.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
(worried)  
  
And how did you meet her?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Oh you mean did I fuck her?  
  
EDWARD:  
  
Sebastian!  
  
(Pulls on his arm)  
  
We need to talk.  
  
SEBASTIAN and EDWARD exit.  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
So how did Sebastian behave himself?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Looks toward door way)  
  
Just between you and I, he had quite a time if you know what I mean. He had a different girl in here each night.  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
What a shame, he could have such a bright future, like you.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Smiles)  
  
Mother, I have something I need to do, I will see you in the morning.  
  
(Leaves)  
  
  
  
31. EXT- BLAINE's House- Late Afternoon  
  
KATHRYN is dressed in large sunglasses and a black over coat.  
  
Rings Buzzer.  
  
Intercom- BLAINE:  
  
Who is it?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Someone important, open up.  
  
Moment or two pass.  
  
Door Opens.  
  
BLAINE:  
  
(Looking at her)  
  
Who are you?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
May I come in?  
  
BLAINE moves to let KATHRYN in.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Looking around)  
  
My name is Kathryn Merteuil.  
  
BLAINE:  
  
Aren't you running for President?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Glad I'm remembered, but I'm not here in order to get your vote, I've come for something else.  
  
BLAINE:  
  
And that would be?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Some of your lovely product.  
  
BLAINE:  
  
You don't look like the drug type.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Appearances can be deceiving.  
  
BLAINE:  
  
You do realize I only accept Cash.  
  
KATHRYN pulls out a large sum of money.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm sure that won't be a problem.  
  
BLAINE walks over to large wooden chest and opens it. Inside it is full of drug paraphernalia.  
  
BLAINE:  
  
So what are you looking for?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Cocaine.  
  
BLAINE:  
  
You like the good stuff  
  
(Pulls out a small vile of coke)  
  
You do know how to use this?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Of course,  
  
(Hands him money)  
  
Do you have anything I can keep this in, so I can have it on me all the time?  
  
BLAINE:  
  
(Continues digging through the chest. Pulls out cross necklace)  
  
How's this?  
  
KATHRYN takes in out of his hands.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
How does it work?  
  
BLAINE takes in into his hands and opens the top part to reveal a coke spoon.  
  
BLAINE:  
  
Just place you vile of coke in the hallow bottom and use when needed.  
  
KATHRYN smiles wickedly. Hands him the money.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Thank you for doing business with me,  
  
(Hands him money)  
  
Now remember, this never happened.  
  
BLAINE nods and KATHRYN leaves.  
  
  
  
32. INT- KATHRYN's bedroom- Night  
  
KATHRYN sits on her bed and uses her coke spoon. She closes the cross and lies it beside her bed.  
  
SEBASTIAN enters.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
We don't knock in the house?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I just off the phone with Laura, she says that you are having a little party to let some information about candidates out. Anything I can help with?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
There is actually. I need someone to let the information out. Now I won't get into office if I do it, but if you do then I can make sure when I become President that you get something special.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
And what would this special thing be.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Name it; all you have to do is help me, please?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I couldn't say no to you Kathryn. What can I do?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
You'll see.  
  
  
  
33. INT- Townhouse- Day  
  
There are CROWDS of students inside the townhouse. KATHRYN and COURT stand near the front. COURT has his arms around KATHRYN.  
  
COURT:  
  
(Whispering)  
  
So what is your plan for tonight?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Whispering)  
  
Ruin any chance of anyone else winning but me, then fuck you.  
  
COURT:  
  
(Whispering)  
  
Sounds good to me.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Time to get the fun started.  
  
KATHRYN walks over to where a little podium has been placed. Pictures of each candidate flash on the wall behind her.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Hello everyone, and welcome to my party for the student body president race. I thought since we all the candidates, including me, are important in the school we should have a party honouring them before the real mud slinging happens.  
  
(Fake laugh)  
  
Now if you will pay attention to the wall behind me, I had my loving stepbrother make profiles for each one of the candidates.  
  
Behind her it shows a picture of KYLIE SAMPSON then under her picture reads:  
  
In rehab 4 Times.  
  
At last school stole money from school treasury.  
  
CLOSE UP- Crowds reactions as it changes.  
  
STUDENT#2:  
  
What the hell is this.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Shocked)  
  
I'm not sure. Where is Sebastian?  
  
STUDENT #3:  
  
I'm leaving!  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Steps down from podium and walks over to door as everyone begins to leave)  
  
I'm so sorry this happens. I was looking forward to a nice evening. Please drive safe.  
  
(Close door)  
  
COURT walks over.  
  
COURT:  
  
I need to leave, nice show.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
It's going to get even better.  
  
(Kisses him)  
  
I will see you tomorrow.  
  
(COURT exits)  
  
Sebastian!  
  
SEBASTIAN comes in from back bedrooms.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I'm sure the party was enlightening?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
For the most part, except Serena Wallace didn't have a bad profile. Why?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I'm afraid that girl is a clean cut as they come. Even more so then you were.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
We will see about that. I think Serena and I should get together real soon.  
  
(Smiles)  
  
She can meet you.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I'm afraid not Kathryn, I'm not going to be your personal messenger.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Pouts)  
  
Sebastian,  
  
(Hand reaches down out of view)  
  
Please?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I think we can work something out.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Smiles)  
  
Yea, I win. Goodnight Sebastian.  
  
(Exits.)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Dammit. 


	4. Scenes 34-49

34. INT- SEBASTIAN's room- Day  
  
KATHRYN is setting up a small video camera on SEBASTIAN's desk when SEBASTIAN walks in.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
And what are we doing?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Turns to face him)  
  
Making sure I can ruin Serena.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
A camera?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
You nail her and I get the whole thing on tape. Then we put the lovely footage on the school's morning announcements.  
  
(Smiles wickedly)  
  
The perfect way to win.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
And how do you intend on getting that type of footage on the announcements?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I have friends in high places Sebastian. Actually I'd say it's about time I call her up and invite her over.  
  
(Picks up her phone and dials)  
  
Serena, it's Kathryn.  
  
SERENA:  
  
(V.O.)  
  
Why are you calling me.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Well as my party was ruined the other night, we never got a chance to talk. How about you come over to my place and we can talk.  
  
SERENA:  
  
(V.O.)  
  
I don't know.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I thought as we were the only two candidates left that we just become friends; that way whoever wins the presidency, can give the other some sort of job.  
  
SERENA:  
  
(V.O.)  
  
I guess I could come over for a while.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Super, see you in say an hour.  
  
SERENA:  
  
(V.O.)  
  
I can manage that.  
  
KATHRYN hangs up the phone and removes her fake smile.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Think you can be ready in an hour?  
  
SEBASTIAN nods.  
  
  
  
35. INT- Hallway- Day  
  
KATHRYN opens the door and SERENA is standing there.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm terribly sorry but an important errand came up, do you think you could wait around for an hour or so.  
  
SERENA:  
  
I guess.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
If you need anything my Maid Mai-lee would be happy to get it for you, and my Stepbrother Sebastian is just down the hall. I'll do my best to hurry.  
  
KATHRYN exits.  
  
SERENA walks over to the couch and sits down. She sees a little black book and opens it up. Inside the book is full of names.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Do you always go through people's things?  
  
(Walks closer)  
  
SERENA:  
  
(Stands up)  
  
I assume this belongs to you.  
  
(Hands him the book)  
  
Seems as though you have quite a reputation.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Does that bother you?  
  
SERENA:  
  
Why would it? I don't even know you.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
But you think you do, you think I'm some rich boy who can get whatever he wants?  
  
SERENA:  
  
And if I do?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I'd say you know me. So where has my lovely stepsister scampered off too?  
  
SERENA:  
  
Some sort of errand.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
She probably went off to try and get some votes, but between you and I, you'll win.  
  
SERENA:  
  
I hope so. It's been my dream since I was little.  
  
SEBASTIAN walks over to the liquor cabinet and pulls down to glasses.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Care for a drink.  
  
(Pours one for himself.)  
  
SERENA:  
  
I don't drink.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Then you must try it.  
  
(Pours another. Hands it to SERENA)  
  
Don't be such a wimp; just think of it as an early victory party.  
  
SERENA:  
  
I guess one little drink wouldn't hurt.  
  
(Takes a gulp.)  
  
  
  
36. INT- Living room- Night  
  
SERENA and SEBASTIAN are making out on the couch. SEBASTIAN's hand reaches up under SERENA's shirt.  
  
SERENA:  
  
Hold on, I don't know-  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Puts his fingers over her lips)  
  
Shhh. Don't be scared, have another drink.  
  
SERENA takes the glass timidly and drinks, then continues kissing SEBASTIAN.  
  
  
  
37. INT- SEBASTIAN's room- Night  
  
VIDEO CAMERA FOOTAGE: SEBASTIAN on top of SERENA in the bed. They kiss, and she rubs her arms down his back.  
  
38. INT- Hallway- Night  
  
KATHRYN walks into the Townhouse.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Calling out)  
  
I'm home!  
  
(Throws her Jacket on the couch)  
  
I hope that everything is okay.  
  
Begins to walk back to bedrooms.  
  
SERENA rushes past her.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Sorry I'm a little late. Care to sit down for a drink.  
  
SERENA:  
  
I have to go. I'll see you at school.  
  
SERENA exits.  
  
SEBASTIAN enters.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
The poor girl looks as though she saw a ghost.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
More like her first dick.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I do hope that it's good footage. I should go check.  
  
(Exits)  
  
Intercut with:  
  
39. INT- SEBASTIAN's room- Night  
  
KATHRYN walks over to the video camera and plugs it into SEBASTIAN's TV.  
  
SEBASTIAN enters.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I think I'll hint mute.  
  
(Plays the tape)  
  
CUT TO- KATHRYN's reaction to the tape.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
So was she better than my friend Abby?  
  
(Intrigued by the tape)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
She was defiantly a first time fucker that's for sure.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm sure her dear daddy would love to see what his innocent daughter has been doing.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Confused)  
  
What do you mean?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Oh, did I forget to mention her father is the headmaster. Must have slipped my mind.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
You mean- Oh shit!  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Don't worry dear brother. Your face is barely visible. No one will know it's you who did this.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
You'd better make sure. People are already beginning to think I was the one who showed the information at you party; I can't add this to the list.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Walks over and sits on his lap)  
  
Don't worry, I can handle this.  
  
  
  
40. INT- Expensive boutique- Day  
  
KATHRYN and LAURA are shopping.  
  
LAURA:  
  
So your using Sebastian for your bidding.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I have him twisted around my finger. He wouldn't say no to me.  
  
LAURA:  
  
You are most certainly coming along. I'm so very impressed.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm so glad.  
  
(Cell phone begins to ring.)  
  
One sec.  
  
(Answers it)  
  
Hello? Court, hello. I can't wait for- Oh you can't do it tonight. Understandable you must be busy. No I understand. See you tomorrow.  
  
(Hangs up)  
  
LAURA:  
  
Court can't make it tonight?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
He has some business to attend to; I'm not worried.  
  
LAURA:  
  
You really like him, don't you.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I do, he is so kind. And the sex, god how I adore the sex.  
  
LAURA:  
  
(Looks at her watch)  
  
Jesus Christ, look at the time. I have plans tonight I can't be late for. See you tomorrow at the same time.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I should get the videotape ready for tomorrow anyways. Can't wait to see the look on her face.  
  
KATHRYN smiles to herself.  
  
  
  
41. EXT- Urban House- Late Afternoon  
  
KATHRYN knocks on the door and waits.  
  
SEAN RICHTON answers. He is your typical AV guy.  
  
SEAN:  
  
Can I help you?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I need a favour Sean.  
  
SEAN:  
  
What?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Holds up Video tape)  
  
I need you to somehow get this into the announcements tomorrow.  
  
SEAN:  
  
What is it?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Something that could get you and I in a lot of trouble if anyone found out who did it. But could even more so get someone else in shit.  
  
SEAN:  
  
Bring it in.  
  
INTERCUT WITH:  
  
42. INT- House- Late Afternoon.  
  
SEAN puts the tape in a VCR by his computer and starts typing on keys.  
  
CLOSE UP- Computer Screen: SEBASTIAN is taking off SERENA's clothes.  
  
CUT TO- SEAN's face.  
  
SEAN:  
  
(Stops tape.)  
  
I can't put this in the announcements!  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Angry)  
  
Why not?  
  
SEAN:  
  
Obvious reasons!  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Sean stop trying to do what's right. These people have made fun of you your entire life. Why not do what's right and make them pay.  
  
SEAN thinks for a minute.  
  
SEAN:  
  
I'll do it.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
You made the right choice.  
  
(Puts on her glasses)  
  
Remember; vote Kathryn.  
  
KATHRYN exits.  
  
43. EXT- COURT's house- Night.  
  
KATHRYN types in the security code and lets herself in.  
  
KATHRYN walks down the hall towards COURT's bedroom.  
  
KATHRYN hears moaning coming from the room.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(innocently)  
  
Oops  
  
(Throws open door.)  
  
CUT TO- LAURA straddling COURT.  
  
COURT:  
  
Oh Fuck, Kathryn!  
  
COURT pushes LAURA off.  
  
COURT:  
  
What the hell are you doing here?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Not angry)  
  
Just wanted to come by and see you, but I see that it was a bad time.  
  
LAURA:  
  
Your right Kathryn, the sex is amazing.  
  
KATHRYN turns on her heal and exits.  
  
  
  
44. INT- Townhouse- Night  
  
KATHRYN storms into the living room and plops down beside SEBASTIAN who is reading a magazine.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Not looking up)  
  
I take it your little surprise visit didn't go as planned with Court.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Lets just say he wasn't doing the business I expected.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
So whom did he have in his bed this time?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Your lovely friend Laura.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
She still gets around like she use to I see.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Use to?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I'm sure she didn't tell you this lovely tidbit of information did she. Laura use to work as a very prosperous hooker.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
No she didn't,  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
She only stopped because her father won the lottery. Her little story she tells, Bullshit.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I bet she would hate for that information to get out. It could ruin her.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
And you would do that to a friend?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I would do that to anyone that gets in my way. Plus I don't like it when other people play with my things.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I hope you know what you getting yourself into.  
  
KATHRYN smiles.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I learn from the best.  
  
(Looks around)  
  
Where are the parentals?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Some boring business dinner, they should be home any minute.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I've seen you father drunk enough, I heading to bed.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
That's nice.  
  
KATHRYN sneers and exits.  
  
  
  
45. INT- Auditorium- Morning.  
  
KATHRYN and SEBASTIAN as well as their classmates are sitting while their morning announcements plays on a large TV screen.  
  
STUDENT announcer:  
  
(On screen)  
  
Here is footage from the Manchester versus Oakwood Lacrosse match.  
  
CUT TO- some blurriness and then shots of SERENA and SEBASTIAN having sex.  
  
CUT TO- Students reactions.  
  
STUDENT #3: Isn't that Serena Wallace?  
  
STUDENT #4: Who's the guy?  
  
STUDENT #5: That looks like Sebastian Valmont!  
  
CLOSE UP- KATHRYN smiling.  
  
COURT leans over and whispers in her ear.  
  
COURT:  
  
Nice going.  
  
HEADMASTER WALLACE:  
  
Please turn this crap off!  
  
(Angry)  
  
Who the hell did this?  
  
CUT TO- SEBASTIAN looks behind to KATHRYN.  
  
KATHRYN smiles back and blows him a kiss.  
  
HEADMASTER WALLACE:  
  
Return to your classes.  
  
KATHRYN stands up and begins to walk away.  
  
SEBASTIAN runs up to her.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I thought you said people wouldn't know it was me with her.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
How was I to know? Don't worry; I'm sure you won't get expelled for this little incident.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
You'd better hope not.  
  
HEADMASTER WALLACE walks up to SEBASTIAN and KATHRYN.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Headmaster Wallace.  
  
HEADMASTER WALLACE:  
  
Both of you, my office now.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Whatever is the matter.  
  
HEADMASTER WALLACE:  
  
We need to talk.  
  
KATHRYN and SEBASTIAN walk out of the room beside him.  
  
  
  
46. INT- HEADMASTER's office- Day  
  
KATHRYN is sitting in the chair with HEADMASTER WALLACE.  
  
HEADMASTER WALLACE:  
  
Kathryn, are you the reason my daughter went to your house?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm afraid I am, I invited her over to talk about the election, but when she arrived I had to run some errand quickly. I didn't expect my stepbrother to do anything like what he did.  
  
HEADMASTER WALLACE:  
  
Why can't Sebastian be more like you, honest, caring?  
  
KATHRYN stands up and walks over to the HEADMASTER.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
He doesn't have a strong role model, or any goals. How are you going to deal with this matter?  
  
HEADMASTER WALLACE:  
  
Well you stepbrother will most defiantly be expelled-  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Interrupting)  
  
I really don't think that's necessary, I'm sure I could help him learn to be more like me. It did happen off school property, there fore your personal feelings cannot be involved. And also Sebastian has no connections to the video club so it could be said someone else put it there in spit.  
  
HEADMASTER WALLACE:  
  
Why are you so caring to him?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm caring to everyone, even someone with as little respect as Sebastian.  
  
HEADMASTER WALLACE:  
  
I think we will bring in Sebastian, thank you for your time Kathryn.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Anytime.  
  
KATHRYN exits.  
  
  
  
47. INT- Office- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN is sitting in one of the chairs when KATHRYN exits the HEADMASTER's Office.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Stands up)  
  
How did it go?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I have the perfect story going, don't mess this up.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I'll try not too-  
  
(Walks into the HEADMASTER's Office)  
  
  
  
48. INT- Dinning room- Night  
  
KATHRYN, TIFFANY, EDWARD and SEBASTIAN are gathered around the Dinning Table, eating.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
I can't believe you would do something like that, are you trying to punish me.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
What do you want me to say?  
  
EDWARD:  
  
I pay good money for you to be in that school and you pull some trick like this.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
It's as much my fault as his; I did invite Serena over.  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
Kathryn we know you feel guilty, but don't. Concentrate on your future, and what you're going to wear to the victory party for the election.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
(To SEBASTIAN)  
  
You pull one more Stunt and your going to therapy, I don't care what you say, you are.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Sarcastic)  
  
Goody.  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
Edward maybe we should discus this somewhere else, besides the dinner Table.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
Of course dear.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Puts down his fork)  
  
Can I be excused?  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
Of course.  
  
SEBASTIAN exits.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
May I also be excused? I do have homework.  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
See you in the morning.  
  
KATHRYN exits.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
What are we going to do with that boy?  
  
TIFFANY:  
  
It's just a phase; he'll grow out of it.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
For his sake he better.  
  
  
  
49. INT- SEBASTIAN's room- Night  
  
KATHRYN enters.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
What the hell do you want?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Nothing, I came to see how you were.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I'm surprised you care.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm not a completely heartless bitch. Anyways it's my fault you got caught, it can't happen again.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
And what would I get caught for? I'm not doing anything else for you Kathryn.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Pouts)  
  
Why not?  
  
(Walks closer to him)  
  
I'm guaranteed as President now. I even heard that Headmaster Wallace has decided to resign and his daughter and him are moving across the country. And now all the girls at the school think you're a real bad ass. You've got a rep and you need to make sure it stays the way it is.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I don't care Kathryn. You heard my father; I can't afford to get in any more trouble.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Please, with my links to the school you won't have to worry about anything.  
  
(Lies down on his bed)  
  
I think I need something to celebrate with.  
  
(Unscrews her Cross and snorts a bump)  
  
Care for some?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Drugs and Sex, what a complete fuck up your becoming.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'm just learning how to live the good life; you should try it.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Please you think snorting white powder is the good life Kathryn, messing up people's lives is the good life.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Whatever you say, if you don't mind I have an acceptance speech to write. Good night Sebastian.  
  
KATHRYN exits. 


	5. Scenes 50-61

50- INT- Auditorium- Day  
  
KATHRYN, SEBASTIAN and the rest of the school are sitting in the Auditorium waiting for their announcements to start.  
  
A TEACHER steps up to the microphone.  
  
TEACHER #1:  
  
Hello students. Because of person reasons Headmaster Wallace will not be finishing his year at Manchester. Now until we can find a new headmaster, Assistant Headmaster Richardson will be acting as Headmaster. (VICE HEADMASTER RICHARDSON stands up and students and teachers clap)  
  
A. HEADMASTER RICHARDSON:  
  
Well I think we should continue with some happier news. Manchester's newest student Body president is Miss Kathryn Merteuil.  
  
KATHRYN stands up and waves to her peers.  
  
Begins to walks up the isle towards when the podium is.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Fake smile)  
  
First I would like to thank the faculty and the students for choosing me as student body president. As student Body president I hope that I can set an example in myself and be a role model to my peers. I want you all to know that I intend to make a big difference in this school. Thank you.  
  
KATHRYN steps down and walks back to her seat. Students clap.  
  
Sits.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Whispering)  
  
That was some very good bullshit Kathryn.  
  
KATHRYN smiles.  
  
51. EXT- Central Park- Day  
  
KATHRYN walks down the pathway, in sunglasses and a large hat.  
  
KATHRYN walks up to where LAURA is sitting on a bench.  
  
LAURA:  
  
You wanted to see me Kathryn?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I did actually, after the other night we didn't really get to talk, with you fucking Court and all.  
  
LAURA:  
  
About that-  
  
KATHRYN sits down beside her.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I understand completely, I mean with your old profession you would want to get as much sex as possible to compare.  
  
LAURA:  
  
(Confused)  
  
My old profession?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Sebastian told me everything, about you being a hooker, your dad's won fortune, all of it.  
  
LAURA: (Worried)  
  
And what do you plan on doing with the information?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Nothing, if you stay away from Court. I don't like people playing with my toys and I can easily email this to every person who thinks they know you.  
  
LAURA:  
  
You wouldn't.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Please, I learned from the best. Also maybe you should think about leaving New York, I hear Florida is nice this time of year.  
  
KATHRYN stands up and leaves.  
  
52. INT- Townhouse- Day  
  
KATHRYN walks into the town house and sits down on the couch next to SEBASTIAN.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
So how is Laura?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I think she will be staying away from Court; she'd better. So any messages for me?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
One of those stupid student body groupies called. Apparently everyone on the student body has to get a medical exam and your first up.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Sarcastic)  
  
Goody. At least that is better than meeting with the new coming students.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
And you wanted this gig?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
You did also; remember? But trust me, under all this is power that can get you anything, and anyone.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Well school ends in 2 weeks. So enjoy the power 'til then.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I have all summer to get more. With Court by my side we will both rule.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
As long as I don't have to be involved in you little plans, go ahead.  
  
KATHRYN sits next to SEBASTIAN.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
But Sebastian, I need you. Sure Court is good and all but he doesn't have the ability to seduce that you do. You won't go with away without some reward. (Licks her lips)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
And what will this reward be?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Name it? Just say you will be there for me.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(thinks)  
  
I will.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Good answer.  
  
53. INT- Nurses Office- Day  
  
KATHRYN sits patiently in a chair.  
  
SCHOOL NURSE enters.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Well I'm sure that everything is okay with my medical so I will be leaving. (Stands up)  
  
S. NURSE:  
  
Not so fast.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Excuse me.  
  
S. NURSE:  
  
I was looking over your file. There seems to be some symptoms off drugs abuse.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
That's insane. I've never touched a drug in my life.  
  
S. NURSE:  
  
Never the less, I have no choice but to bring this up with the Assistant headmaster, especially as you are student body president.  
  
KATHRYN: Oh, of course. Couldn't bend the rules for me.  
  
SCHOOL NURSE turns and walks out of the room.  
  
54. INT- Townhouse- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN walks down the hall to his room when he hears the SHOWER running.  
  
55. INT- Bathroom- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN enters.  
  
CUT TO- Shoulder view of KATHRYN in the shower.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Sebastian, how great to see you.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
What do you want?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Reaches for towel. Puts it on.)  
  
What do you mean? (Steps out of shower)  
  
You're the one who walked in on me.  
  
KATHRYN walks over and steps up very close to SEBASTIAN.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
You look like you need a nice relaxing shower. (Begins to strip off his clothing)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Pulls away)  
  
What are you up to?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Nothing. (SEBASTIAN glares at her)  
  
Fine. The lovely school nurse found signs of drug abuse and she's planning on taking my file to the assistant headmaster.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
And what am I suppose to do.  
  
KATHRYN walks over and opens up medicine cabinet. Pulls down small container of pills.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Distract her. Place one of these in her tea, wait about five minutes then exchange my real file for a lovely copy that I had made.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Why am I supposed to care?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
This could ruin me, the presidency, everything that I've worked so hard for. You don't help me; you won't get anything in return.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
How do I get into her office?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Smiles) I've made an appointment for tomorrow morning. Thanks for you help. (Begins to leave)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Grabs her arm)  
  
Were not finished, what do I get in return?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
You do dissever something for the errand. (Bends down out of shot.)  
  
How about this?  
  
56. INT- SCHOOL NURSES office- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN sits in a chair waiting for his appointment.  
  
S. NURSE:  
  
You may come in now Mr. Valmont.  
  
SEBASTIAN stands up and walks into the office.  
  
57. INT- Exam room- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN enters.  
  
S. NURSE:  
  
Will you excuse me for a moment; I have to attend to something. (Exits)  
  
SEBASTIAN walks over and places to pills in her tea. Walks back over to his seat and sits down.  
  
S. NURSE:  
  
Sorry about that. Now where were we? (Takes a sip of her tea)  
  
(Looks at his file)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I'm afraid that I may be catching something.  
  
S. NURSE:  
  
What are you symptoms?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Dizzy, tired.  
  
S. NURSE:  
  
(Holding her head.) I must be coming down with that too, that's exactly how I feel at the moment.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Do you want me to get someone?  
  
S. NURSE:  
  
I'll be fine. I just need to sit down and have a drink. (Takes another drink of her tea) I just feel so- (Passes out)  
  
SEBASTIAN walks over to the file cabinet and opens it. Skims over the name. Finds MERTEUIL, KATHRYN.  
  
SEBASTIAN pulls another file folder out of his backpack and changes them.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Guess that is that. (Walks over to the S. NURSE)  
  
Sweet dreams-  
  
CUT TO- SCHOOL SECRETARY enters.  
  
SECRETARY:  
  
Ms- (Sees SEBASTIAN by the Unconscious S. NURSE)  
  
Oh God.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
It's not what it looks like.  
  
58. INT- HEADMASTER's Office- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN and EDWARD are seated at A. HEADMASTER Richardson's desk.  
  
A. HEADMASTER RICHARDSON: We have good reason to expel your son, especially after the latest incident, but I think as long as Sebastian receives the help that he needs that we can keep an eye on him and he can still remain at the school.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
I assure you that nothing like this will happen again, and that he will be seeking professional help.  
  
A. HEADMASTER RICHARDSON: Very well then, there are no other matters to discuss.  
  
EDWARD shakes A. HEADMASTER RICHARDSON's hand.  
  
EDWARD and SEBASTIAN exit.  
  
59. INT- Limousine- Day  
  
EDWARD and SEBASTIAN are sitting across form each other.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
I warned you, I said one more incident and you would be going to therapy, but did you listen.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I had nothing better to do.  
  
EDWARD:  
  
Tomorrow morning you will be in Doctor Greenbaum's office and will be staying there until you become someone I can be proud of.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
How wonderful.  
  
CAR continues to drive and father and son don't talk any more.  
  
60. INT- Dr. Greenbaum's office- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN walks in.  
  
DR. GREENBAUM:  
  
Hello Sebastian,  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Sits down on Couch) (Sarcastic)  
  
How wonderful to meet you.  
  
DR. GREENBAUM: I think we will skip the introductions and skip right to the real stuff. Your parents are worries about you, especially after all the stunts you have pulled. They want you to be able to talk to them.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Maybe I just can't express my feelings.  
  
DR. GREENBAUM: Well if you can't express your feelings to people then you need something else to express them to. (Walks over to her shelf and pulls down a leather bound journal)  
  
Here.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
A diary?  
  
DR. GREENBAUM: A Journal. I want you to write in it and express everything to it that you can't your parents.  
  
SEBASTIAN: How queer.  
  
DR. GREENBAUM: A lot of my patients find it helps with there recovery.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Sure.  
  
DR. GREENBAUM: I think now we should talk about the first event that happened at your school, the one with the classmate of yours.  
  
SEBASTIAN lays his head back on the couch and spaces out.  
  
61. INT- Townhouse- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN enters and slams the door.  
  
KATHRYN is painting her nails.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
How was therapy?  
  
SEBASTIAN: She gave me a fucking diary.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
How cute, now you can be even more of a girl.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
It's your fault that I have to go.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
How is it my fault. You have a mind of your own. I just asked you to do a tiny favour.  
  
SEBASTIAN: How Am I supposed to think for myself with your mouth on my dick Kathryn?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
That's not my problem, is it? Now if you'll excuse me. I have a date with Court.  
  
KATHRYN exits the room leaving SEBASTIAN alone. 


	6. Scenes 62-71

62. INT- COURT's House- Night  
  
KATHRYN rings the doorbell. COURT answers.  
  
COURT: (Surprised) Kathryn what are you doing here?  
  
KATHRYN: I came to see you. Silly. (KATHRYN walks into the house and hangs her coat up.) I hope you don't mind.  
  
COURT: Of course not, but I figured that you would be pissed after that little thing between your friend Laura and me.  
  
KATHRYN: How is the little whore?  
  
COURT:  
  
(Pours a drink for himself.)  
  
I tried calling her- (KATHRYN stares at him) To tell her I was with you and that it was a total mistake, but I got the machine and the message said that she was moving.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Pity. (Take the drink out of COURT's hand) Court I hope you realize that I'm not mad at you for what happened. Since I have so much power now I really shouldn't care if you are out fucking other people, but I do. Make sure that I am the one you come home to. I would hate for a bad rumour to start about you at Manchester.  
  
COURT:  
  
You're evil you know that.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Smiles)  
  
I'm a girl with goals. Can't help me for getting what I want.  
  
COURT leans over against KATHRYN.  
  
COURT:  
  
How about we go into my bedroom.  
  
KATHRYN: I have to run. I have some business to attend to. But I'll see you tomorrow at the dance.  
  
KATHRYN kisses him.  
  
COURT:  
  
Bye.  
  
KATHRYN exits.  
  
COURT:  
  
What the hell am I going to do?  
  
63. INT- Townhouse- Night  
  
KATHRYN walks in. SEBASTIAN has a cute blonde on the couch.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Who the hell is she?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
What are you doing home? I thought you had a date with you prince charming.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I never said it was going to be a long one.  
  
BLONDE GIRL: Who's she?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
My stepsister Kathryn.  
  
BLONDE GIRL:  
  
Hi!  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Could you have picked more of a ditz? Listen Blondie; Sebastian is a little busy right now so I think you should get out of here.  
  
BLONDE GIRL:  
  
What?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Are you stupid or something, leave!  
  
BLONDE GIRL:  
  
Whatever. (Exits)  
  
KATHRYN sits down where the blonde girl was sitting moments before.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
You ruin all my fun. (Takes a sip of champagne)  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
So where did you pick her up, easy R us?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Close. The Gap.  
  
KATHRYN: (Sneers)  
  
What were you doing there?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Well I can't bring anyone from our school home. Apparently most students at Manchester find me a bad example.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Pity. And when did you decide to become such a playboy?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Does that bother you?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Bother me? Please, I am the envy of every person at Manchester. Every guy wants to fuck me and every girl wants to be me. And why not, I'm pretty, popular and the most powerful girl in there.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Laughs)  
  
Don't we think highly of ourselves.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Stands up a seductively walks around SEBASTIAN)  
  
Drop the bullshit. I know for a fact you've been dying to screw me since you met me. Well Nighty Night brother dearest. We do have school tomorrow after all. (Turns to walk away)  
  
(Blows him a kiss from the hallway)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Night. (Opens his journal to a page titled KATHRYN)  
  
64. EXT- Central Park- Sunset-  
  
SUBTITLE: Two Weeks over.  
  
CAMERA SCROLLS over central park showing a large party of people.  
  
KATHRYN sits beside COURT as he talks to a group of guys and drinks out of a flask. KATHRYN is dress fancy in a sparkly cocktail dress.  
  
KATHRYN: (Pulling on his arm) Court, how about we go somewhere else.  
  
COURT: (Pulling away) I'm busy.  
  
KATHRYN: (Squeezes his arm tightly) Now please.  
  
65. INT- COURT's Convertible- Night  
  
COURT and KATHRYN are sitting in a secluded area in his car.  
  
COURT: The fire works are going to start soon. (Drinks out of the flask again.)  
  
KATHRYN: How about we make out own fireworks?  
  
KATHRYN kisses COURT and he pulls away.  
  
KATHRYN: Fine then, (Ducks out of frame)  
  
COURT takes a drink of his flask and passes out.  
  
KATHRYN rises back into frame.  
  
KATHRYN: (Shakes COURT) Wake up (Slaps his face) Son of a bitch.  
  
KATHRYN opens the passenger side door and leaves.  
  
66. INT- Townhouse- Night  
  
KATHRYN slams door and she walks into the townhouse.  
  
SEBASTIAN, and a set of TWINS are on the couch.  
  
KATHRYN: I interrupting something?  
  
SEBASTIAN: Kathryn, I thought you were going to be gone all night.  
  
KATHRYN: Sorry to disappoint you. (To the TWINS) You can feel free to leave now.  
  
TWIN #1: (To SEBASTIAN) Who the hell is this?  
  
SEBASTIAN: My Stepsister.  
  
KATHRYN: Leave. I need to talk to him.  
  
TWIN #2: Call me?  
  
TWIN #1: See you later.  
  
The TWINS exit.  
  
KATHRYN sits down on couch.  
  
KATHRYN: I should have imagined you would have people over once I left. You trying to up your sex total or something. So where is my mother?  
  
SEBASTIAN: She and my father decided to catch a play.  
  
KATHRYN: Great.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I thought you and Court had a date tonight.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Court decided to call it an early night.  
  
SEBASTIAN: He passed out drunk didn't he?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Mind you own goddamn business.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Have I struck a nerve?  
  
KATHRYN sneers and looks around. Comes across his JOURNAL.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
What's this? You're actually writing in this diary like your shrink told you to. I am so utterly unimpressed.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Not quite.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Can I take a peek?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Leans up close to her)  
  
Not a chance in hell.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Not like you life is anything worth reading about. Dear Journal, today I got in trouble again. Boohoo.  
  
SEBASTIAN: Well I should be heading to my room. Night Kathryn.  
  
KATHRYN sneers and picks up a drink. Taking a big gulp she lies back onto the couch.  
  
67. INT- KATHRYN's room- Day  
  
KATHRYN sits at her makeup table, when the phone rings.  
  
MAI-LEE is cleaning KATHRYN's room.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Mai-Lee, get that.  
  
MAI-LEE answers the phone.  
  
MAI-LEE: Hello? One moment please. (Hands the phone to KATHRYN)  
  
Mr. Reynolds.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Takes the phone from MAI-LEE) Court, darling. (Turns to MAI-LEE)  
  
Leave.  
  
MAI-LEE exits.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
What a pleasant surprise.  
  
COURT: (V.O.)  
  
Kathryn we need to talk.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
About what?  
  
COURT: (V.O.)  
  
I think we should break up.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Excuse me?  
  
COURT: (V.O.)  
  
Face it Kathryn. You don't control me. And you don't have any power, not outside of school. At first this whole power trip thing your on was fun, but now I'm sick and tired of dating a crazy head case. Try anything on me Kathryn and everyone in the school will know about you real motives.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Goodbye Court. (Hangs up the phone.)  
  
SEBASTIAN pops into the room.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
What's the matter sis, someone dump you?  
  
KATHRYN: (Angry) Did you know about this?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I might have heard a slight rumour.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
How wonderful. Someone please kill me. This was not the way the summer was supposed to go. (Pours herself a glass of wine)  
  
Don't you have therapy now or something?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Actually I do. Have fun becoming a worthless drunk Kathryn.  
  
SEBASTIAN smiles and exits the room.  
  
KATHRYN angrily throws the glass against the wall.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Fuck you Court!  
  
(Calms down)  
  
Mai-Lee, get in here and clean up.  
  
68. INT- DR. GREENBAUM's Office- Day SEBASTIAN sits on the couch.  
  
DR. GREENBAUM:  
  
Sebastian why do you do the things that you do. Like why would you try and ruin the reputation of one of your schoolmates. SEBASTIAN:  
  
My reputation. Like I said before I didn't it to make myself seem more important to other people.  
  
DR. GREENBAUM:  
  
Sebastian I think there is more to this than that. What about your parents, how much time do you spend with your father and stepmother.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
What are you trying to say?  
  
DR. GREENBAUM:  
  
I think these acts you have been committing may be for attention. To get your parents to pay more attention to you. (Looks at her watch)  
  
Why don't you go to the waiting room while I get your next appointment set up.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Fine.  
  
SEBASTIAN exits.  
  
PHONE RINGS.  
  
DR. GREENBAUM puts it on INTERCOM.  
  
VOICE:  
  
Your Daughter is in the waiting room.  
  
DR. GREENBAUM:  
  
Tell her to wait there for a couple minutes while I finish up.  
  
VOICE:  
  
Yes ma'am.  
  
69. INT- Waiting Room- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN walks into the waiting room and sits down. Looks at the magazines; they are all Seventeen magazines.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Jesus Christ.  
  
Turns and sees MARCI GREENBAUM walking towards him.  
  
MARCI sits down beside him. MARCI picks up a magazine and starts flipping through it.  
  
Something on one of the pages catches SEBASTIAN's eye.  
  
MARCI:  
  
(Looking at him)  
  
Can I help you?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Huh. No. I'm fine.  
  
MARCI:  
  
Do you always read magazines of people shoulders?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I think this is a first.  
  
MARCI:  
  
(Smiles)  
  
I'm Marci Greenbaum.  
  
SEBASTIAN:   
  
Sebastian Valmont. Are you Dr. Greenbaum's daughter?  
  
MARCI:  
  
(Shakes her head) Yep. Do you know her?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
A friend of mine is one of her patients. I was waiting for him to come out but I think he may have left already. Would you care to join me for lunch?  
  
MARCI:  
  
I have to wait for my mom. But here; (Pulls a pen out of her purse)  
  
My phone number; call me sometime. (Write her number on his hand.)  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I'll be sure to do that. (Stands up.)  
  
SEBASTIAN kisses MARCI on the cheek.  
  
SEBASTIAN exits.  
  
70. INT- Townhouse- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN walks in with a smile on his face.  
  
KATHRYN walks in.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
What the hell are you so happy about.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I met my lovely bitch therapist's daughter today.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Your point.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
The lovely girl gave me her phone number.  
  
KATHRYN looks at SEBASTIAN intrigued.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
What would dear mommy do if she found out her lovely daughter screwed her most fucked up client?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'd say mommy would be very upset. But I doubt that is very much of a challenge Sebastian. Anyways how would her mother ever find out about that?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Looks down at his camera which is sitting on the table)  
  
(picks the camera up)  
  
How about evidence?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Could work.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Must go and call dear Marci and see what she's doing tonight, besides me. (SEBASTIAN smiles and exits.)  
  
The Phone rings.  
  
KATHRYN picks it up.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Hello?  
  
BLAINE: (V.O.) Hello Kathryn. I've got those two things you wanted.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
I'll be right over.  
  
KATHRYN hangs up the phone and the camera follows her as she exits the townhouse.  
  
71. EXT- BLAINE's House- Late Afternoon.  
  
KATHRYN presses the buzzer.  
  
BLAINE answers the door.  
  
BLAINE:  
  
Come in.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Lets make this quick. Where are the two things I want?  
  
BLAINE hands her a vile of coke.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
And the other?  
  
BLAINE:  
  
The person Court is after next is a new student at Manchester, come the fall. Cecile Caldwell.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
You must be kidding, she is so, innocent.  
  
BLAINE:  
  
And from what I hear that's what Court likes. Why else would he have picked you in the beginning?  
  
KATHRYN pulls out a large sum of money. Hands it to BLAINE.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
You do good work. I think I should make a little phone call to dear Cecile. After all as Student body president I should open up my arms do those dear freshmen coming in.  
  
BLAINE:  
  
Do you need anything else?  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Not yet. But the summer is just beginning. 


	7. Scenes 72-77

72. INT- Townhouse- Night  
  
The door buzzes and the camera follows SEBASTIAN to answer it.  
  
Opens door revealing MARCI GREENBAUM.  
  
MARCI:  
  
(Looks down into SEBASTIAN's hands)  
  
Champagne?  
  
CAMERA CLOSE UP- Bottle of Champagne.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I thought this would get the mood going. Come in.  
  
MARCI walks into the townhouse.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Follow me,  
  
(Takes MARCI's hand and leads her to the den.)  
  
Care for a drink?  
  
MARCI:  
  
(Smiles)  
  
Sure. (SEBASTIAN hands her a glass.) So where is the rest of your family?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Dinner and a Show I do believe. (He kisses MARCI.)  
  
MARCI:  
  
Hold on a minute, we've just met.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Something wrong with that?  
  
MARCI:  
  
I just don't usually kiss on the first date.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Well technically, if you think about it, this would make it our second.  
  
MARCI:  
  
(Thinks for a minute)  
  
Why not. (Kisses him again.)  
  
73. INT- KATHRYN's room- Night  
  
KATHRYN is sitting at her desk, flipping through a small phone book.  
  
She finds the certain page she was looking for and picks up her phone.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
(Waiting)  
  
Hello, Mrs. Caldwell, This is Kathryn Merteuil. I just found out that little Cecile will be attending Manchester this fall and I was hoping that we could get together one afternoon and discuss her upcoming year. (Pauses)  
  
Monday Afternoon would be perfect. (Hangs up the phone)  
  
Loser.  
  
73. INT- Townhouse Den- Night.  
  
MARCI and SEBASTIAN are still kissing when SEBASTIAN pulls away.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
You know, you have killer legs.  
  
MARCI:  
  
(Smiles) Thanks.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
I'd love to photograph them.  
  
MARCI:  
  
Okay.  
  
SEBASTIAN stands up and pulls a chair over.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Sit on here.  
  
MARCI stands up and sits on the chair.  
  
MARCI:  
  
Like this?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Perfect.  
  
SEBASTIAN begins to snap photos.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Why don't you take off your sweater?  
  
MARCI: Um- Okay. (Takes off her sweater revealing a sexy camisole)  
  
Better.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Begins taking more pictures.)  
  
Know what might be better, if you lose all the clothes.  
  
MARCI:  
  
What?!  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
(Walks closer to MARCI.)  
  
It would be for my own personal collection. No one else would see them. I promise.  
  
MARCI:  
  
Well, if no one else is going to see them.  
  
MARCI begins to strip off her clothing as SEBASTIAN takes photographs.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Perfect. So Sexy.  
  
MARCI is now sitting nude on the chair, covering up her self with her arms.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Beautiful. (Puts his camera down and walks over to MARCI.)  
  
MARCI:  
  
Can I put my clothes back on now?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
No quite. (Leans down and kisses her.)  
  
74. INT- SEBASTIAN's room- Day.  
  
SEBASTIAN is lying in his bed, the sheets barely on him.  
  
SEBASTIAN rolls over and sees MARCI puttin on her clothes.  
  
MARCI:  
  
I have to go. Will you call me?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Of course.  
  
MARCI:  
  
(Leans down and kisses SEBASTIAN.)  
  
Bye.  
  
MARCI exits as KATHRYN enters.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Have fun last night?  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
When the pictures I took get out, lets just say that Dr. Greenbaum will be the one needing therapy.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Whatever. (Rolls her eyes.) I've got some good news.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Tell.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Your drunken father has decided to take my mother on a trip to Bali. Something about spicing up their marriage. All I know is that we get to spend the rest of the summer without them. But that doesn't mean you get to spend the whole time fucking you brains out with whom ever you want.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
Are we jealous?  
  
KATHRYN: Monday afternoon I am having company over. At that time I expect you to be elsewhere.  
  
SEBASTIAN:  
  
If you'll excuse me, I have a journal entry to make. (Shoos KATHRYN out of his room.)  
  
SEBASTIAN reaches over on his bedside table and opens his journal.  
  
75. INT- Office- Day.  
  
SEBASTIAN sits at a desk, at a computer.  
  
He leans over and scans one of the pictures that he took of MARCI and scans it.  
  
The picture shows up on the page.  
  
SEBASTIAN looks around and the different books that his father owns by DR. GREENBAUM.  
  
Comes across a book titled 'How to raise the perfect child.'  
  
SEBASTIAN begins to type again.  
  
76. INT- KATHRYN's room- Day.  
  
KATHRYN's phone rings.  
  
Walks over and picks it up.  
  
KATHRYN:  
  
Hello. (Pauses) Mrs. Caldwell, How are you? You want to come over this afternoon instead. I'm free. Okay I will see you and Cecile then then. (Hangs up)  
  
Dammit.  
  
KATHRYN grabs a black jacket and covers up her Orange Corset top.  
  
77. EXT- SEBASTIAN's car- Day  
  
SEBASTIAN is driving down the highway.  
  
Looks over at his journal and smiles.  
  
CAMERA Zooms out showing him driving down the highway.  
  
CAMERA ZOOMS to Manhattan Skyline.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
